degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Eli: Dorm Life
Eli: Dorm Life is a Degrassi Mini that focuses on Eli Goldsworthy's life at New York University. Cast *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards (voice) *Rebecca Dalton as Lenore Mantino *Rhys Ward as J.J. *Brittany Adams as Kira Plot Part 1 - Meet the Roommate Eli walks into his hall, while on the phone with his girlfriend, Clare. He hangs up the phone since he will finally be meeting his new roommate. Eli walks into his dorm only to discover his roommate, J.J., is masturbating to porn, which startles J.J. and freaks out Eli. J.J. and Eli introduce themselves to one another, and Eli quickly leaves, as he is at a loss for words. He sinks to the floor on the wall outside of his room, and a girl begins talking to him. She introduces herself as Lenore, and Eli asks if it is too late to change rooms. Lenore says it is too late since it is part of the university experience, though she figures out what J.J. had been doing that had freaked out Eli. Eli walks back into the room, and this time, J.J. is fully naked. J.J. explains that he thinks he messed up the roommate situation, but Eli asks him to put on some pants and to just lock the door the next time. J.J. asks if he could masturbate while Eli is sleeping, but Eli rejects this idea. J.J. leaves the room, and supposedly switches rooms with Lenore, as she is now Eli's temporary roommate. Eli and Lenore decide to have a Harmony Korine marathon together, and Eli is at a loss of words when Lenore begins stripping down to her underwear. Lenore tells him that he should mention if he is uncomfortable, but Eli says nothing, and instead asks if she has any popcorn. Part 2 - J'adore Lenore Eli wakes up and realizes that he is handcuffed to the bed. Lenore approaches him and gets on top of him, while putting a sock in his mouth, and confronts Eli about avoiding her. She tells him that he needs to talk to her, and he struggles to talk with the sock in his mouth. Lenore removes it from his mouth, and he tells her that this isn't okay with him, before admitting that he was avoiding her since she always brings up "the thing" whenever they were around each other. He calls their kiss a mistake, and she tells him that the kiss felt like something that they both wanted to do for a long time. Eli confesses he told Clare about it and that he made up with Clare, which cause Lenore to leave the room, upset. J.J. enters the room as Lenore leaves, and laughs, before commenting about the handcuffs to the Eli. He proceeds to get on top of Eli, and says he didn't peg Eli and Lenore as the kind of people to be into bondage. Eli reveals that they aren't having sex and asks J.J. to help him get out of there, causing J.J. to realize Eli was in a "hostage situation". J.J. comments that this could have been avoided, referring to when they were roommates, and says that Eli's karma is what caused the situation, while Eli comments that Lenore may just be psycho. The two discuss when they were roommates, and J.J. comments that Eli tied him up with his rules by telling him to wear pants. Eli apologizes for telling J.J. to wear pants, and realizes that he shouldn't have kissed Lenore, who unbeknownst to him was listening in the doorway. Lenore re-enters the room, and Eli tells her that long distance relationships are hard and he made a mistake, but he still loves Clare. J.J. gets up, and Lenore unlocks Eli, saying she'd rather have him in her life as a friend than not at all. She promises to move out within a week, and J.J. would move back in. Lenore leaves again, and J.J. asks Eli if he is done with the handcuffs. Part 3 - Moving On Eli is crying and listening to old voicemails from Clare after their break-up. J.J. tells Eli that he needs to move on, though Eli says that he doesn't know how, even if he wanted to. J.J. tells him to stop saying her name every 20 seconds, and decides to punch Eli every time he says her name, despite being a pacifist. J.J. says that he needs to start having fun and let loose, but Eli decides to call Clare again anyway. Clare answers and tells Eli not to call her back for a while. Lenore barges into the room while Eli is on the phone and hangs up for Eli, which Eli protests since he was talking to Clare. J.J. punches him in the arm for saying her name again, and Lenore decides that they will play the drinking game "Never Have I Ever". Lenore explains the game, but Eli reveals that he has already played it. Before long, the three are drunk. Lenore takes a turn, saying she has never streaked through the school, and both Eli and J.J. take a shot. J.J. goes next, saying he has never kissed someone of the same gender, though he and Lenore both take a shot. J.J. reveals to the other two that he is bisexual. Eli takes his turn, saying he has never impregnated or been impregnated by someone. Lenore takes a shot, revealing that she has previously been pregnant in the past, and calls it a mistake and that she has moved on. Eli starts thinking about Clare again and calls her, confessing that never has he not been in love with her, though J.J. and Lenore try to stop him. To her voicemail, Eli says that he knows they're meant to be together, though he can accept they're not meant to be together now. Saying he still loves her, he hangs up, and both J.J. and Lenore call him an idiot, to which Eli says, "I know." Part 4 - Rewrites Eli and Lenore are trying to film a play, based on his and Clare's relationship, of Eli's for a project with J.J. and Kira. Kira, however, stops filming, not because of J.J., but because she doesn't understand her character. She thinks the ending is too perfect, and questions Eli if is re-writing his own life to have a perfecting endings, which upsets Lenore. She halts production, assuring Kira that she isn't fired, and tells the crew to give them 24 hours for a rewrite of the script. J.J. start blabbering, and Lenore pays him $20 to stop talking, which he does and walks off with Kira asking about her opinion on public nudity. Lenore storms off into her dorm room, but Eli follows her. Eli asks her what she is doing since they have a deadline, but Lenore tells him that Kira is right about the script not working, using characters to speak for Kate and Eli, she says that Kate (Clare) is not getting back together with Ethan (Eli). She says they aren't getting back together because Kate made her choice and Ethan should recognize it, continuing saying if Eli had half a brain than he would realize that there is someone right in front of him who loves him, referring to herself. Eli is shocked, and Lenore confesses her feelings to him, asking him to take a chance on her. Eli seems to mull over the decision, and confesses to her that he wouldn't have survived the first semester without her or J.J. He tells her he cares about her and is insane for not walking over to her and kissing her, but she interrupts him, telling him to kiss her. Eli is about to kiss her, but is stopped when he gets a call from Clare. Trivia *Eli is the first character to get an entire mini dedicated to his life at college. *Lenore and Eli are both film majors. *Although most minis are considered non-canon, the writers have stated that these webisodes are considered to be canon. *There will be several webisodes that coincide with the plots of the rest of season 13. **Part 1 occurred before You Oughta Know **Part 2 occurred after Spiderwebs **Part 3 occurred after Sparks Will Fly (1) **Part 4 coincides with Thunderstruck *Part 2 occurs after the episode Spiderwebs, as Eli and Clare had made up after Clare learns about his cheating. *Part 3 occurs after the episode Sparks Will Fly (1), as Clare had broken up with him over voicemail earlier. *In "Moving On", J.J. reveals that he is bisexual. *J.J. refers to Clare Edwards as "She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named", a reference to Voldemort from Harry Potter. *In the film Eli wrote based on his relationship, he changed his name to Ethan and Clare's to Kate. *In "Rewrites", the story they were filming was the second story that Eli has written about his relationship with Clare; his play Love Roulette was the first. Gallery normal_webisode3-sneak580.jpg normal_webisode3-sneak1.jpg normal_webisode3-sneak2.jpg normal_webisode3-sneak3.jpg normal_10155562_790244067652956_825101450327381913_n.jpg Eli-webisode-behind480.jpg Degrassi-Webisode-1302-580.jpg 1379237_677892322221465_811022255_n.jpg 87yuiojjjj.png 5445ter.png 788787.png 87uihiklkkj.png 98w74jhlfk.png 43545gdfg.png 8uyuuij.png 89uuyuyuuy.png 89uiuuin.png 8uiyuyu.png 10557462_835273533150009_4777465846024941908_n.jpg 1937453_835334103143952_7432715733006294699_n.jpg 6yrr.png 67yrrtyr.png 6trryrtyr.png 89uiuiiu.png Uuiyyiyuyui.png Eli J.jxdrunklmao.jpg ;p;;;;.jpg Ahaahaahahahjj.jpg Fssffsjjj.jpg Videos Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13